Punch
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: Tim gets a surprise at the annual department holiday party. SC.


Title: Punch

By: Kas

Rating: T for language and implied innuendos.

Disclaimer: Don't own; don't sue. Thanks!

Pairing: S/C

Summary: Tim gets a surprise at the annual department holiday party. As such as the best things in life, this is utter fluff.

AN: Inspired by the song "Candyman" by Christina Aguilera. Some of the lyrics have been included but changed slightly to fit the story. Ten brownie points to you if you can figure which ones they are...

* * *

"You have no choice, you have to come," Eric replied to Speed who was currently hiding away in the trace lab.

"Are you hard headed or just plain deaf? I said no, I'm not up to it. Besides, I have back logged reports to work on that Horatio said he needed ASAP," Tim replied as he continued working, not bothering to look up at the younger CSI.

"Don't give me that crap, Speed. I'm not buying it. We all got that memo from H to take it easy this holiday. You're just looking for any excuse to not go," Eric replied, crossing his arms against his chest. "Just come for an hour; pop in, get some punch and say hi. Besides…" he continued, "Calleigh is there now – in a skirt."

Tim grunted. "What makes you think I want to see Calleigh in a skirt?"

"Tim, I'm a CSI – if I can't tell what's going in someone's head then I am doing a pretty shitty job," Eric replied honestly. "She doesn't know," he added, not wanting his friend to stress.

Tim looked up, sighing as he did so. "If I go will I get you off my back?"

Eric cheered. "Alexx owes me twenty-bucks; she told me that I'd never be able to convince you to come."

"It's great to know that my emotional well-being feeds gambling addicts," Tim replied his voice dripping with disdain.

* * *

The break room was brightly decorated with tacky Christmas decorations that looked like they came from way back when God walked the Earth. Holiday music filled the room as people chatted and laughed.

Tim scanned the room in search of Calleigh and he sucked in breath as she appeared in his line of vision. She wore a snug red top and a black skirt – the look complete with a Santa hat sitting on top of her long, blonde mane.

She smiled brightly at Tim and Eric, waving as she did so. "Merry Christmas guys! Eric I see you managed to bring Tim. Alexx owes you what? Twenty-bucks now?"

Eric laughed, "Yeah something like that."

"Punch?" Calleigh questioned, turning her attention back to Tim.

"Uh, yeah that would be great," Tim replied finding himself suddenly parched. He assumed it was his nerves getting the best of him. He watched her saunter off, her hips sashaying suggestively and Tim wondered if Calleigh knew how much sex appeal she dripped on a day to day basis.

* * *

Hours later, Tim found himself enjoying the holiday party, though he assumed it was mostly due to the fact that the punch was spiked with alcohol. Watching his co-workers get drunk around him was amusing. He had always had a high tolerance for alcohol, so it took him longer to feel any effect, especially since the drinks were served in bitty paper cups.

Calleigh made her over to Tim who was lounging on the sofa. Plopping herself into his lap, she wobbled slightly but Tim was quick to steady her.

"Whoa," Calleigh giggled. "Thanks Tim."

"Not a problem," Tim replied flustered. "Too much to drink Duquesne?"

"No, not at all. High tolerance runs in my family. We're champs," Calleigh rambled and Tim cocked an eyebrow at her. He had more than one conversation with her to know that was a lie if he ever heard one.

"Sure…" he agreed, knowing disagreeing with someone under the influence always led to bad repercussions. Calleigh snuggled herself against Tim's chest, her legs dangling over his.

"I just love the holidays," she mused. "What about you Tim?"

"Uh, not necessarily," Tim replied as honestly as he could.

"That's a shame," Calleigh replied mournfully. "Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed her previous thought and emotion quickly forgotten. "What did you ask for this Christmas?"

"Nothing," Tim replied. "You?"

Calleigh chose to ignore his question by further probing his lack of want this upcoming holiday season. "Were you a naughty boy this year Timothy?" She wagged her finger, and made a disappointed sound.

Tim coughed, startled. "No, I was… fine; my usual self."

Calleigh pondered his comment thoughtfully. "Well, then you deserve something for your efforts."

"Such as?" Tim wondered aloud, his brow cocked once more in her direction. He hadn't realized it until that very moment, but Calleigh had placed his hands on the tops of her thighs. He was positive that Calleigh could hear feel his pulse racing but apparently she either didn't notice or didn't care and he unsure if he wanted to categorize her actions.

Calleigh moved and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss caught him off guard initially but soon he found himself kissing her back. Their lips tangled passionately and Calleigh ran her hands through his dark hair, gripping the back of his head. He nipped at her lower lip and she let out a low moan.

Silence reigned the room as the onslaught of lookers watched in shock. The gossip tonight would be tomorrow's headlines around the lab.

She pulled away and lowered her lips to his ear, "Lips like sugarcane; good things come for boys who wait."

He chuckled as she rested her forehead against his. "Excuse me?"

"I know about your feelings for me; I've known for a while," Calleigh replied, pressing a quick kiss on his lips.

Tim chuckled once more against her lips; leave it to Calleigh to rationalize her actions whilst being tipsy. "How about we get out of here?" she murmured. Tim nodded, helping her up and as they left, the party continued to stare dumbfounded.

"Damn," Eric replied as he watched them leave. "Wonder what he would've gotten had he been naughty!"

**FIN.**


End file.
